The Chronicles of Narnia: Quest on the Seas
by joop-pa-pa96
Summary: And we're back for another fantastic adventure with Willow and her husband the Just King of Narnia. Now they are back together on the Dawn Treader; what will happen with a quest to find the seven lords of Telmar, green mist, and mysterious/dangerous islands. We shall see…Sequel to: Chronicles of Narnia: Lioness of the Battlefield.
1. Chapter One: Sick

I stood outside the doctor's office. Waiting for my parents to finish talking to the doctor. After my camping trip the pain in my…in my breasts had gotten worse. I wasn't concerned about it, but mom and dad insisted we see the doctor.

"Will, are you sure you aren't hungry?"

"Yes, I'm sure," I grumbled. Greg continued to pester me until I said, "You know what, I am kind of hungry. Could you go get me some chips from the vending machine down the hall?"

"Sure thing, sis," Greg said and got up to get me my snack.

I mouthed, "Thank Aslan." And stared at the picture in front of me. It was that of a lion. Its mouth open, giving a feral snarl, exposing his teeth.

Even though it had only been a few months I was still missing Narnia and wishing to return. Even if it would get me out of this stupid doctor's office. I stood up and walked down the hall, looking at the pictures. Stopping when I found one that looked strangely like a great Narnian ship. The front was carved into, what looked like a dragon.

Just below were the words. _"Donated by A. and H. Scrubb in the loving memory of their son"._

Taking a closer look I stepped forward. As I did so I felt my body become light, but heavy as I was pulled against my will into the painting. And to my amazement the picture began to move.

From down the hall I could hear my name being called, "Will…Will, where are you?"

"Greg?" I looked behind me to find myself and my brother being pulled in.

"Will!" he shouted and grabbed my arm. However he was just dragged in with me.

We fell through time and space as we plummeted into the painting. Landing on the hard deck of a ship. Groaning I stood up. "Great Lion, that hurt," I wheezed.

Greg was still unconscious on the floor, evidently he hit his head.

"Will!" a much older version of Caspian ran to meet me. "What a wonderful surprise!"

"Caspian?" I looked him up and down before embracing him. "You've changed. How long has it been?"

Caspian thought it over, "Oh…well, three years?"

I laughed, "Is Narnia still in one piece?"

"Very funny," he laughed and gave me a playful slap on the back. "And who is your friend?" He looked down at Greg.

"That would be Gregory, my older brother," I knelt down to try and rouse him, "And apparently quite unconscious. Before we do anything else could we get him to a bed or something?"

"Of course," Caspian said and signaled to a crew member to take Gregory bellow deck where he'd be more comfortable.

A deep voice from the ground called to me, "My lady!"

I looked down and knelt, "Reepicheep, at least this time you don't have sword pointed at me. How are you?"

"Very well, my lady, very well."

Giving him a smile I stood again to address Caspian. "So are you going to stand there all day or are you going to tell me why I'm here. I take it you blew the horn."

Caspian shook his head, "No. I have not. Having you aboard is a pleasant surprise."

I looked around, "Care to tell me where you're going?"

"Of course we-."

Caspian was interrupted by a screams cut short by several splashes. We looked over the side of the ship. Three people were swimming in the ocean. I recognized two of them. Lucy and Edmund. The third, however, I didn't recognize.

All of a sudden I heard a splash as Caspian and another crew member jumped over the side of the ship to rescue them from the cold looking water.

They hulled them aboard.

"Will!" Lucy squealed and hugged me.

"Lucy," I giggled, "you're all wet!" I pulled back, "And you've gotten older. You look a lot more like you did back in the old days."

She smiled.

"How in the world did you end up here?" Caspian asked smiling.

"I have no idea," Lucy said, wrapping a towel around herself.

"Willow!" Edmund called.

I turned and practically knocked him over, "Edmund!"

Edmund smiled and twirled me around.

Giving him a sound kiss on the lips Edmund said, "I take it you missed me then."

"Of course I missed you, you idiot," I laughed.

Edmund took a towel and wrapped himself up. "You're all wet now."

I smirked, "Guess you're going to have to share that towel with me."

"Guess I do," he said and wrapped and arm around me, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"You called us?" Lucy asked.

"No," Caspian said and looked to me.

Edmund and I joined them.

Looking at me while he said this Edmund said, "Whatever the case I'm just glad to be here."

I blushed.

"Get that thing off me!"

A loud, annoying noise, made its way over to us.

"Get that thing off me!" Poor Reepicheep was trying to help whoever he was and ended up getting tossed off.

Reepicheep scurried over to us as he was thrown off. "Reepicheep," Lucy said.

The mouse tried to adjust himself from his dishevelment as he said, "Oh, your majesties."

"Hello, Reep," Edmund said with a smile, "What a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine, sir. But first what to do with this…this…this."

The boy turned to us and pointed at Reepicheep, "That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off!"

Reepicheep explained, "I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, sir."

"It talks…did you hear that…it just talked!" The strange boy was having a bit of culture shock.

"He always talks," one of the crew members said.

"It's actually getting him to shut up is the trick," Caspian said as a joke.

"The moment there is nothing to be said, your highness, I promise you I will not say it," Reepicheep said.

I smiled and clutched Edmund tighter.

The boy continued to shout, "I don't know what kind of prank this is, but I want to wake up right now!"

"Perhaps we can throw him back," Reep suggested.

Edmund seemed to think this over as if it were a considerable option.

Lucy saw this and elbowed my husband, "Edmund!"

"What?"

The boy continued his little temper tantrum, "I demand to know, just where in the blazes am I?!"

A minotaur answered, "You're on the Dawn Treader, the finest ship in Narnia's navy."

And he fainted.

A few of the crewmembers laughed.

"Was it something I said?" the minotaur asked.

Caspian walked up a few stairs and called out, "Men, behold our castaways. Edmund the Just and his wife Willow the Just's Heart and Lucy the Valiant. High King, Lady Champion, and High Queen of Narnia."

Slowly each man on board knelt.

I shifted uncomfortably. I looked to Caspian, "Can they get up now?"

Caspian, Edmund, and Lucy laughed.


	2. Chapter Two: Seven Lords of Telmar

Edmund, Lucy, and I felt to put on more appropriate clothes. While mine were only slightly damp, they were made for winter and not very comfortable in the almost tropical weather we were experiencing. However the only clothes on board were for men. Just as well, I wouldn't want to wear a dress on this ship anyway. Even though Ed always liked to see me dressed up.

Caspian led us into his quarters.

It was beautiful.

"Look Susan's bow and arrows," Lucy said examining all the items that Caspian had in his room.

"Lucy," Caspian called.

Lucy turned and smiled, "My healing cordial." She took her gift and strapped it into place. She went to take them. "Oh, may I?"

"Of course," Caspian said, "They're yours."

"Peter's sword," Edmund said and walked over to where Caspian was keeping it.

"Yes," Caspian said, "I looked after it as promised. Here, hold it if you wish."

Edmund protested, "No, no it's yours. Peter gave it to you."

Caspian reached back into the cabinet, "I did save this for you though." He pulled out Ed's flashlight.

"Thanks," Ed said and turned it on.

"Still works," I mused.

Caspian reached back into the cabinet, "I also have these."

The knives I used in the battle against the Telmarines.

"My lady," he bowed his head and handed them to me.

I strapped them on, "Thank you. I think I would have been lost without these."

Caspian then explained what was going on when he left and in the three years since we had been gone, "We left when the giants of the north surrendered unconditionally. And proceeded to the Calormen armies of the great desert. There is peace across all of Narnia."

"Very well done," I complimented.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lucy tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and smile, "And have you found a queen in those years?"

Caspian lightheartedly said, "No. Not one that can compare with your sister."

"Hang on, so if there are no wars to fight, and no one's in trouble, then why are we here?" Edmund asked.

"Good question," Caspian said, "I've been asking myself the same thing."

"So where are we sailing to?" Edmund asked looking down at the map.

"Before I took the throne back, my uncle tried to kill my father's friends and most loyal supporters," He turned to the sketches of the men, "The seven lords of Telmar. They fled to the Lone Islands and no one has heard from them since."

Edmund studied the pictures, "So you think something's happened to them?"

"Well if there has, it's my duty to find out."

Lucy fingered the map, "What's east of the Lone Islands?"

Lord Drinian answered, "Uncharted waters. Things you can barely imagine. Tales of sea serpents."

Edmund chuckled, trying to smile it off, "Sea serpents?"

"Alright, captain, that's enough of your tall tales," Caspian said and took a bite of an apple."

A loud scream was heard.

Everyone, but me looked about.

"What was that?" Edmund asked.

"Greg," I sighed and got up. "Probably freaking out."

Everyone followed me out on deck to find my adult brother running about with what looked like a banana in hand. "Where is my sister?"

One of the human crew members was trying to calm him down. "Sir, be calm we'll find yer sister." Silently I was glad only humans were in Greg's line of vision.

"Gregory!" I called out and walked up to him

Greg ran and grabbed me, pulling me back so that I was "safe". "Where are we?" He asked. I squirmed in his grip. It was crushing and becoming increasingly painful.

I wheezed out, "Greg, my lungs!"

He didn't let go.

"Ed!" I managed to squeak.

Edmund ran forward and, like my hero as always, ripped Greg's hold and pulled me away.

"Give me my sister back!" Greg screamed.

"I'm ok," I told Edmund as I tried to regain my breath. I turned to Greg, "Greg, put down the banana and let's talk about this."

"Where are we?"

"We're in Narnia," I said. "Ok, not exactly true we are somewhere at sea on, what did you call it?"

"The Dawn Treader," Tervos, the minotaur said from behind a group of people.

"Dawn Treader, that's it. I love that name by the way." I turned back to Greg, "Greg, I can explain all of this if you just calm down.

Greg took a few deep breaths and nodded.

I smiled and nodded, "Ok, first thing I need to do is introduce you to Edmund and Lucy. Edmund, Lucy, this is my brother Greg."

Edmund held his hand out for Greg to shake. Gregory did so, hesitantly.

"Greg, this is my husband and sister-in-law, Edmund and Lucy."

At those words Greg's face turned ashen, "H-husband?"

I nodded slowly, realizing the huge information bomb I just dropped on him. "Yeah. You see the first time I came here we-."

"First time? This isn't your first time being here?" Greg started to sway, "I'm going to be sick." He rushed over to the side and expelled the contents of his stomach.

"Greg it's no big deal," I said and walked over to him, rubbing his back. "I just got married. This isn't the worse thing I ever did. Remember the time I got my nose pierced with our cousins, that was probably the worst thing though…"

"Married, my sister is married. She's been having se…se." He threw up again.

This was going to take a while.

I turned around to Edmund and mouthed, "Help me".

"It's nice to finally meet a member of Willow's family."

Greg took one look at Edmund and quickly turned back and threw up again.

"He's not that bad looking, I could have done worse," I said. I looked Edmund over a bit. Still the same dark hair, although it had grown out a bit. His cheek bones had become more pronounced as he had gotten older, but his eyes were still the same dark brown. And he had gotten taller, but had still stayed lean and muscular. "I don't know what his problem is," I told my husband.

"Yeah I'm a find," he smirked.

"Not now," I said, but chuckled, "but yeah."


	3. Chapter Three: Gregory and Edmund

Once we had gotten Greg to calm down I explained everything.

The white witch.

My seven year quest.

My marriage.

King Miraz.

And now…now.

"Amazing," Greg said. "Although I don't quite like this Ed guy. Are you sure he's good enough for you?"

"Yes," I smiled, "I've never been happier than when I've been with Edmund. We've been married…twenty-two years."

Greg shook his head in amazement. "Wow…just wow."

I nodded, "I know."

"So that's why you won't date."

"Yes. I'm married, Greg, I thought we went over this."

Greg smirked, "Well, since dad's not here I'm gonna have to test him."

My expression dropped. "Gregory, no. You-."

"What kind of guns to they have here?" Greg asked, "Shooting contest? I'm really good at first person shooters. Video games? Football?"

"Swordplay," Caspian said, overhearing us. "We could have a small duel if you wish."

"Caspian, don't encourage him," I shouted.

Greg agreed, "Yeah, I'm good at those."

I growled out, "Yeah virtual ones. This is a real live one. With swords!"

However Greg had already gone over to Edmund and demanded he fight him. "Edward-."

"Edmund." Ed corrected.

"Whatever, how about a friendly game?"

Quickly I waved my hands in the air to signal to Edmund 'don't do it'. He saw, but didn't listen. I groaned.

"Like chess or something?"

"Swords," Greg said, showing how obviously he didn't know a thing about swords outside of video games.

"Well, alright," he said with a smile.

I ran over to find Greg getting a sword and Edmund unsheathing his.

I grabbed Ed's shoulder, "Although he is really annoying he's my brother."

"And?"

"Don't kill him," I deadpanned.

Edmund laughed, "He's your brother. He can't be that bad."

Edmund was wrong.

He was worse.

Not only could my brother barely lift the sword with those toothpicks of his, but he was so slow I saw Edmund not only hold back, but not even try.

Soon everyone had gathered to see the brother of Lady Champion Willow fail miserably at the thing I was best known for.

Finally they were done after Greg surrendered, his shirt was covered in sweat patches, his forehead was gleaming from tiny drops of sweat, and his breathing had increased so that he was panting and wheezing.

"Alright you lot, back to work!" Lord Drinian shouted.

"Thank you," I said and hugged Edmund as Greg walked away to sulk.

"I'm sorry," Edmund whispered in my ear, "but you're brother is terrible."

I pulled away, "I know."

Lucy walked up to us, "Edmund, Will. Do you think that if we keep sailing we'll get to the edge of the world?"

"Don't know," Edmund said, wrapping his arm around my waist. "It's possible."

"See your still talking nonsense," the boy from earlier came up from bellow deck.

I looked at him, "Edmund, I don't think you told me who this is with you."

Edmund and Lucy both groaned. "This is Eustace," Edmund said, "our cousin."

"Nice to meet you Eustace."

"Are you feeling better?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, no thanks to you," Eustace snapped.

I tried to lighten the conversation, "Found your sea legs?"

"Never lost them," Eustace snapped. "Mother says I have an acute disposition. Due to my intelligence."

Edmund nearly choked on his own spit at that.

Eustace then turned his attention to Edmund's arm around my waist, "Who are you?" he snapped.

My husband glared at his cousin, ready to fight if I was insulted. "Eustace this is my wife. Will."

"Wife?" Eustace spluttered. "She's an American ass. They have been absolutely no help in the war too cowardly."

"Cowardly?" I asked.

"Eustace, I'm warning you," Edmund said.

Eustace interrupted, "I'll have you know as soon as we reach civilization I'm going to contact the British Consol. Have you all arrested for kidnapping." He walked away, but walked right into Caspian.

"Kidnapping is it? Funny, I thought we saved your life," Caspian said.

"You held me against my will!"

I let out a small laugh.

"In, what I must say, are the most unhygienic quarters. It-It's like a zoo down there."

Reepicheep appeared. I didn't even hear him until he said, "He's quite the complainer isn't he?"

Edmund deadpanned, "He's just warming up."

However we were all, thankfully, interrupted by someone up the mast calling, "Land ho!"

The Lone Islands were in sight.


	4. Chapter Four: Narrowhaven

"The Lone Islands, the port of Narrowhaven," Drinian said.

"Strange, not a Narnian flag in sight," Caspian said.

I nodded, handing the telescope to Edmund. "He's right."

"But the Lone Islands have always been Narnia's," Edmund said, taking a look.

"Seems suspicious," Drinian said.

"I say we prepare a landing party," Edmund said. "Drinian?"

Drinian looked awkwardly at us, "Forgive me, your Majesty, but the chain of command starts with King Caspian on this ship."

"Right," Edmund said, a bit put off. Even after many years it was hard to adjust from being in charge to what we were now. Children.

"We use longboats," Caspian ordered, "Drinian, pick some men to come ashore."

"Aye."

"Tervos."

I turned to Edmund and we walked off.

Tervos called out, "Man the longboats, furl the sail and prepare to drop anchor."

Imminently the crew snapped into action, preparing our visit to the island. Caspian, Edmund, Eustace, Lucy, Greg, Reepicheep, two other men, and I all rowed to the docks at Narrowhaven in once boat while Drinian and several others came over in another.

Eustace was pouting and looking quite sullen, while my own older brother was glaring at Edmund whenever the two made eye contact. Once or twice I caught him looking at me like that. As if I had done something wrong.

I tried to ignore it for the time being.

"Onward!" Reepicheep shouted as we reached the docks. "The thrill of the unknown lies ahead."

"Couldn't this have waited till the morning?" Eustace asked.

"There is no honor in turning away from adventure, lad."

Edmund stepped out of the boat and have me his hand in order to help me out of the boat.

"Listen," said Lucy. "Where is everyone?"

"Probably having dinner," Greg grumbled, still sitting in the boat with Eustace and refusing to move.

Reepicheep tried to pry them out, "Come on jelly legs."

Eustace, however was trying to get out, "I'm capable of doing it myself." However he tripped and fell on his face with an, "Oof!"

Greg rolled his eyes and glared at the water.

"And you're certain he's related by blood?" Caspian asked looking at me, Edmund, and Lucy. I knew he was referring to both obstinate boys.

Still holding my hand, Edmund and I followed Caspian up the small stairs. Lucy, Eustace, and Reepicheep behind us. A bell rang and its echo hit everywhere.

"Reepicheep, stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place," Caspian ordered. "We'll head on. If we don't come back by dawn, send a party."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Wait!" Greg had finally gotten out of the boat. He glared at Edmund as if to say _'I'm not leaving you two alone.'_ "I'm coming too."

"Good," said Caspian and handed him a knife. "Stay alert," he told everyone else.

Edmund and I let go of each other and our hands went to the hilt of our weapons in case we were attacked at any moment.

"Yeah, looks like nobody is in." Eustace said, obviously skittish, "Do you think we should head back?"

"Do you want to come here and guard…something?" Edmund, almost sarcastically, asked his cousin, trying to keep him out of the way and out of unforeseen danger.

Almost imminently Eustace jumped at it, "Ah, yes." He ran over, kind of like one of those girls back home who don't run, but suddenly decide they want to train for track. "Good idea, cousin. Very, uh…logical."

I nudged Caspian and jerked my head to Eustace saying silently _'umm…weapon?'_

Caspian, reluctantly I might add, walked over and handed him a rather long knife. The poor boy looked lost with it in his hands.

"I've got it. I've got it. Don't worry," Eustace said.

Too late. I looked over at my brother and sighed, he was leaning against the wall looking quite sullen. "Greg, do you want to stay with Eustace?"

"No."

I rephrased it, "Greg, stay with Eustace." I knew he was about to get obstinate, but I couldn't have Greg's new "natural" tendency to come between Edmund and me get in the way. Especially if there was any danger.

Caspian agreed with me, "Stay with the boy."

The door creaked as we opened it.

Inside were great statues and cages hanging from the ceiling.

"Uh, I'm ready to go when you are," Eustace called.

"You know we have a word for people like you back home," Greg said, quite rudely. "It's called 'dweeb'."

I groaned, maybe leaving my older brother with Eustace wasn't the best idea. We approached a table in the middle of the room. On which was a book with names in it, some were crossed out, but each hand numbers next to them.

"Who are all these people?" Lucy asked.

"Why have they been crossed out?" Edmund asked.

"What are all these numbers," I mused.

Lucy answered my question, "It looks like some kind of fee."

A cold chill ran down my spine as Caspian said, "Slave traders."

The bell tolled again and we all jumped back from the table and book. Men, who had been hiding in the rafters shouted as they slid down rope like firemen.

"Look out!" Caspian shouted.

I drew my sword as we were instantly surrounded. Fighting as hard as I could I felt my chest hurt again. However that was all over once we heard two, very high, very girlish screams.

In walked two men, knives under the neck of Eustace and Greg.

"Unless you want to hear these two squeal like a girl again…I'd say you should drop your weapons," the man that seemed to be in charge said.

"Like a girl?" - Eustace

"Squeal?" – Greg

"Now!"

We obeyed. Of course we did.

Our weapons clattered to the ground.

"Eustace," Edmund said, sort of angry.

"Put them in irons," the slave trader ordered.

One of the dirty slave traders grabbed me by my arms and roughly clapped iron chains around my wrists.

"Take these four to market," he gestured to Eustace, Greg, Lucy, and I. "Those two to the dungeons." He then pointed to Caspian and Edmund.

"Listen to me, you insolent fool!" Caspian shouted, "I am your king!"

One of the men slapped Edmund across the face. I struggled against my captor's hold, "Edmund!" For this I also received a slap.

"Will!" Edmund snarled at the man who held me, "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Actually, someone else is going to pay," Remember how I said that the man who held Eustace seemed to be in charge. I was most defiantly wrong. The man who came in was decorated in fine jewelry and his clothes were less dirty than the others. "for all of you."

Lucy and I screamed and struggled as we were dragged away, "Edmund! No! Edmund!"

Edmund shouted back, also trying to get away, "Willow! Lucy! Don't touch them!"

As we were dragged out of the room I managed to snap my head back and hit the nose of the man who held me, with one stomp on his toe he let go. I tried to run to Edmund, however something hard and heavy hit me on the back of the head.

I fell to the floor hearing Edmund call my name one last time.

"Willow!"

And then, nothing.


	5. Chapter Five: Slave Market

I awoke much later to someone stroking my hair and dabbing a wet cloth to my forehead. "Willow," Lucy smiled, "you're awake."

Giving a groan I responded, "I wish I wasn't." I winced at the sudden light.

"She hates being called that you know," Greg snapped. "She prefers Will…or Wills if you're me."

"Things changed for me in Narnia," I whispered. "I don't mind when they call me by my name. Once I was married I learned to tolerate my name."

Greg made a grimace at the word and Eustace gave a snort.

Lazily I looked over to Lucy's face.

"Are you alright?"

"Sort of," I whispered again, "my head feels heavy. And it feels like someone has been playing the drums in my head."

Lucy sighed and smoothed my hair out of my face.

"What did they hit me with?"

"A shovel."

I groaned and tried to move my head from her shoulder, however it hurt too much. As I did this a man ran to the cart that was carrying away a group of people.

"Mummy!" a little girl, no older than ten ran after the cart.

A man that I assumed was her father was farther ahead, shouted, "No! Melanie!"

The woman screamed.

"Mummy!"

The woman cried, "Please!"

The man almost managed to get to the cart, but was shoved off my large looking men.

"Mummy!"

"Stay with Daddy!" the woman cried.

"Don't worry, I'll find you!" he cried.

I couldn't look any longer. I buried my eyes in my sleeve.

It was just as well, the cart drove out of sight.

The sky blackened and thunder cracked. Faintly I could hear screams of terror and then nothing. The darkness and the screams were gone.

"This is all your fault," Greg glared at me.

"What?" I mumbled.

He raised the shackles on his wrist, "This," he shook them," is your," he pointed at me, "fault."

I tried to sit up, "How is this my fault. I didn't bring you here."

"Well then who did?" he continued to glare daggers at me.

"Aslan," Lucy whispered.

Warmth filled me from my toes to my head as I remembered the great lion.

Greg interrupted, "Whoever this 'Aslan' character is then is a jerk. He dragged us here and then abandons us."

We sat in silence.

"You come here!" a man grabbed Lucy and dragged her off to be sold.

"Lucy!" I shouted as she was dragged off.

I could hear the greedy pigs buy her. Finally she was sold for a 150.

Next was Greg.

He went for a little over 40.

A man with almost all teeth gone, and the little that was left were black, smiled at me, "You're next." He dragged me off.

"Here we are, a fine looking one. Young. Good teeth," he grabbed my jaw in an attempt to show them off. "Strong!" I wrenched my jaw out of his hands and made an attempt to bite him. "Feisty! How much?"

"50!"

"60!"

"85!"

The bidding went on for what seemed like forever. Until it came to around 130. And just like a sign went around my neck saying I was 'sold'. I stood next to Lucy and Greg who also sported the same signs. I bit my tongue and tried not to cry.

Then they brought Eustace out, "And now for this…fine specimen, who'll kick off the bidding?"

No one said anything.

"Come on now…he may not look like much, but he's strong." The man tried in vain to sell Eustace.

Someone in the crowd said, "He's strong alright. Smells like the rear end of a minotaur!"

A few people chuckled.

"That is an outrageous lie!" Eustace snapped. "I won the school hygiene award two years running."

The crowd laughed.

Greg mumbled, "Dweeb." And I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Come on, someone make a bid!"

"I'll take them off your hands," a voice that was all too familiar said. My head snapped to the direction of the voice. "I'll take them all of your hands!" Reepicheep! A hood came back and there he was, sitting atop Drinian's shoulder.

"For Narnia!"

Everywhere men revealed themselves as members of the crew.

We were saved.

Reepicheep picked the locks on our chains. "Thanks, Reep. I knew you'd come," Lucy said.

"Your highnesses," he bowed to us.

I picked up a large, heavy, object and began beating the slave traders over the head with it. Then taking one of the shackles I jumped onto one of the trader's shoulders and chocked him with it. Using whatever I could find I quickly found ways of making it into a weapon.

Then the locals began rebelling against the slave traders.

With their combined efforts we won.

"Willow!"

I turned and saw Edmund. I rushed to his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Ed!"

We held each other tightly. His hands running through my black hair as he held my skull in place on his shoulder. Finally breaking I gave him a quick peck on the lips. We turned and saw all of the crew, Lucy, Caspian, and the people of Narrowhaven looking at us and laughing.

I blushed and laid my head against Edmund's chest, listening to quick beats of his heart.

Just beyond the people I could see my brother. But he wasn't smiling and laughing at how cute Edmund and I looked. He was still glaring, still upset with Edmund and/or me.

We walked with Caspian and Lucy back to where we had left the boats. Edmund keeping his arm around my shoulder and I keeping mine around his waist.

"Your majesty!" the man from earlier who had been chasing the wagon of people called.

Drinian held him back, "Hold it."

"My wife was taken just this morning."

"It's alright Drinian," Caspian said, allowing the man to come closer.

"I beg you take me with you."

A small girl came up to him, the girl from earlier, "I want to come."

"No, Gael, stay with your aunt," her father said, brushing his daughter off. "I'm a fine sailor. Been on the seas my whole life."

"Of course, you must," said Caspian

We continued to the docks.

And out came an old man calling, "My king! My king!" In his hands he held a sword covered in barnacles. "This was given to me by your father. I hid it safely in a cave all these years."

"That's an old Narnian sword," Edmund said.

"It's from your Golden Age," he said.

I whispered into Edmund's ear, "Who is that?"

"Lord Bern," he whispered back.

"There are seven such swords," the Lord Bern continued, "gifts from Aslan to protect Narnia. Your father entrusted them to us. Here take it." He handed the sword to Caspian. "And may it protect you."

Caspian took it and the crowd cheered.

He then said to the Lord Bern, "Thank you my lord. And we shall find your lost citizens."

We then continued.

"Edmund," Caspian stopped us and handed the sword to him.

Edmund turned it in his hand.

I smiled, "Good luck with that thing." I held him tighter and we walked back boats that would take us all back to the Dawn Treader.


	6. Chapter Six: Stowaway

It was a cool summer day.  
Edmund was off meddling with that sword of his.  
Eustace was off being a brat somewhere.  
Greg was sulking not too far away from Edmund.  
And Lucy and I sat on deck chatting one morning as we sailed. She was mending some clothes and I sharpening my reclaimed knives.  
"Your brother…" Lucy finally brought up.  
"Yes?"  
"Is he always like that?"  
I shook my head, "He's just…I don't know. Greg and I are completely different people." I looked up from my knives. "I like the outdoors, he'd rather be playing games inside. I like archery club, he likes the video game club. Thrusting him into a situation like this…we'll I'm surprised he hasn't died yet." I went back to my knives.  
Lucy chuckled, "He hasn't been too bad."  
My head snapped up, "Hasn't been too bad? Every time Edmund and I try to have some 'time alone', he comes barging in. And he's rude and snippy with everyone." I groaned, "Aslan shouldn't have brought him with me. It's bad enough with what I'm going through at home."  
"What are you going through at home?"  
Wiping off my knife on a rag I said, "I've been getting sick lately and my parents keep on taking me to the doctor, but they won't even tell me what's wrong. I've just been frustrated." Deciding to take the topic off of me I said, "So…Eustace."  
"What?"  
"Is he always like that?"  
She looked up from her work and looked me dead in the eye, "Yes."  
A loud commotion on the boat brought our attention away from us and to the small duel that was taking place between Reepicheep and Eustace.  
"Speak of the devil," I murmured. "Wonder, what he has done this time."  
"Who knows," Edmund said walking over to us and giving me a peck on the forehead. He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Know where your brother is?"  
"Probably sleeping," I said, "he's been getting seasick lately.  
Giving me a small kiss on the cheek we watched his cousin trying to fight to mouse, but it seemed like Reepicheep was trying to teach Eustace how to fight.  
It ended with Reep giving Eustace a good push on the back and him falling to the floor, knocking over a basket. It fell and something let out a squeak. The three of us rose to see who it was. And out of the basket came Gael, the little girl from Narrowhaven.  
"Look," said Lucy.  
"Gael?" her father asked, "What are you doing here?"  
The little girl had no words, but her father brought her into a hug.  
Drinian came forward, an orange in his hand. "Looks like we have an extra crew member." He handed the little girl an orange and she accepted it quietly and timidly.  
I smiled.  
"Welcome aboard," Lucy said walking forward to her and her father. I joined her. I nodded, indicating the same greeting.  
"Your majesties," she gave a small curtsy and looked up at each of us shyly.  
"Call me Lucy," Lucy said.  
Giving her a kind smile I said the same, "And me, Will." I extended my hand to her in a friendly way and said, "Come along."  
Lucy and I then took the young girl out of the middle of the company "Come on look lively! Back to work!" Drinian called out to the crew and they snapped out of it and returned to what they were doing before they were distracted.  
We took her to the quarters Lucy and I shared. Since we were ladies on a ship full of men it was only proper that we have our own room apart from the male company. Gael watched Lucy and I move to create a space for her to sleep.  
She looked like she wanted to interrupt us, but seemed too shy to speak.  
"There," I said gazing down at the bed.  
A soft knock from behind brought us three to attention. In the doorway was Edmund, the barnacle encrusted sword nowhere to be seen. "May I come in?"  
I smiled and went to greet him, "Of course." Wrapping my arms around his neck I gave him a peck on the cheek.  
He smiled and gave me a soft kiss on the nose to which I gave a small giggle like a little school girl.  
"You two are disgusting."  
We turned to see my ever intruding brother.  
Edmund spoke up, "If you don't like it then go on deck."  
"And leave you alone with her, not a chance," he almost growled. "That's probably what you want. Get alone so you can-."  
"Gregory Allan Ryder!" I snapped and broke away from Ed to face my older brother head on. "I've had enough of your sulking and-."  
SLAP!  
A sharp, but brief, pain hit my cheek. Tears came to my eyes, not from the pain, but from the humiliation of being slapped like that. Everyone was silent as they waited to see what I would do. But I was at a loss. Greg hadn't hit me since we were in elementary school and never had it been on the face like that. I couldn't think. I couldn't speak. Slowly I turned my head back to Greg.  
His face held no remorse for the pain he'd caused me.  
Instead he looked angry and as if the slap had been well deserved.  
Finally Ed came to my rescue, "How… dare you hit my wife, you-" He made a motion for Greg, but I stopped it with a quick punch to Greg's jaw. He fell like a bowling pin. With a howl he clutched his chin.  
"Never." I walked over to him. "Hit." I grabbed his collar. "Me." I got closer to his face than was, honestly, even comfortable for me. "Again." With that I dropped him and walked back to the window of the cabin and stared out of it.  
Vaguely I could hear Lucy help Greg up and usher him out of the room, Gael not too far behind her. However Edmund joined me at the window seat and held me as the sky grew darker.  
It had seemed I'd gotten my husband back. But I was losing my brother. 


	7. Chapter Seven: A Little Lover's Spat

That evening we found an island with a cove. From the ship it looked beautiful. The sand looked white as it glistened in the sun. Lush green could be seen as the forests were so think that we couldn't see through them. There we weighed anchor and went ashore to sleep and then search the island in the morning.

All the time we were setting up to go Greg tried to get my attention before we left. But I stubbornly refused to acknowledge his presence. My pride as well as my cheek was sore from his verbal and physical attack.

So he stayed on the ship, sulking in some corner I suppose. Ed tried not to leave my side, but setting up the camp was not something he could do and stay by me. I gave him a kiss and told him I'd sleep with him that night.

And we did.

My back to his front, one arm pulled me close while the other played with a few locks of hair that had escaped the braid Lucy had done that morning.

I giggled as his fingers brushed a particularly sensitive part of my neck.

"Ticklish, are we?" his voice sent chills though my body.

"Edmund Pevensie, don't you dare," I whispered back. "I swear-."

"You'll what?" the arm that was wrapped around my waist pulled tighter.

I had nothing I could use against him. I could threaten not to kiss him, but that would punish me too. So I made a pouting face and he chuckled. We were silent for a long time, the only sound was the sound of Useless Eustace, as I had dubbed him, snoring a long ways off.

Finally Ed spoke. "What's it like?"

"Hmm?"

"You time, the 21st century."

We had some how avoided this conversation for a while. Never having spare moments to speak alone or just having so much going on we almost forgot that we were separated by time more than anything else back home. I turned over so that I could see his face. Through the darkness I couldn't see his expression.

"Well…what exactly do you want to know?"

"Well, your family. What's my mother and father-in-law like?" he asked. "Do you think they'd like me?"

I smiled, "Mom would love you. Dad…he'd try to shoot you before you'd step foot through the door."

Edmund tensed.

"But he'd warm up to you," I said as I wove our fingers together. "What about my parents-in-law?"

"Dad and mum would love you," he whispered into my hair. "They've been wondering why I haven't been interested in girls back at home."

"Good I mumbled."

"Hmm?"

I blushed. "Good. That you haven't been interested in girls back home."

"My turn," he rubbed my the back of my hand with his thumb. "What about…television is that still around?"

I nearly shorted, "Oh, yeah…" He had no idea.

We were quiet for some time.

"Willow…"

"Yeah…"

"What about the war?"

I took a shuddering breath; of course he'd want to know about the war. Word War II was considered such an important topic in history when we covered it, it would only make sense that he'd want to know what happens to his country. So I answered him, "We win. A lot of people die and a lot of people are never the same again."

His grip on me tightened. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Now I know what I have to do when I get back."

I managed to break away and sat up, "What? What do you have to do?"

He leaned against his elbow to prop himself up, "Join the army. Fight the war. Save freedom."

I inhaled sharply before saying. "Ed, please don't."

"What?"

"Don't. I-I don't want you to, Ed, please," I turned to him. "Don't-. For me. I-I can't…"

"You just said-."

I interrupted him again, "I know what I said, that doesn't mean everyone you fights the war lives. Ed, I can't loose you. And this time…this time it would be permanent. It's bad enough we're separated by time and space."

"Will, back in your time I'm likely already dead," he said and tucked a lock of stray hair behind my ear. "What's the difference how I die? At least I'd die fighting for something."

"You don't get it," I jerked away from him. "I don't want you to go to war, Ed."

"When I get back England I'm joining the army, Willow," he said in a calm voice. "And you can't stop me. Now let's go back to sleep." I broke away from him and batted away the arm that he offered.

"You're right. But I'm going over there." I pointed to where Lucy and Gael slept. I gathered all my things up while saying, "You seem to forget that I'm your wife, not your girlfriend. What you do affects me just as much as what I do affects you." I threw my blanket over my shoulder, "Good night, _Mr. Pevensie_." I spat and walked off.

"Will!" he whispered/shouted. But I would hear none of it. "Will, come back. Let's talk about this then."

I ignored him.

I could hardly believe him. Whenever there was a battle to be held, back I the Golden Age, where was I? Oh, yes, I was on the front lines _with_ him. How could he think that I'd just sit idly by back in the future while he's off somewhere getting shot at? And not, this time with arrows mind you, but bullets. How would he think I was like Susan, who sat at the castle when the people I loved were fighting for their lives?

I froze when I got to the place where Lucy and Gael's mats were set up. Lucy was gone. "Lucy," I whispered, calling out to her. "Lucy!" I called louder. Lucy would never stray far from the group, not in an unknown place such as this. I searched the camp and could find neither hide nor hair of her. "Caspian! Edmund! Lucy's missing."


	8. Chapter Eight: Dufflepods

We raised the camp to an alert and made search for her. However, Eustace was left on the beach because we all knew that all he would do would be complaining about being woken up. That wouldn't help us find Lucy.

"Caspian, Will," Ed said, kneeling, he lifted a small silver object, "Lucy's dagger." Spears appeared, seemingly from nowhere, and shot around us.

"Stop right there or perish," a gravelly voice said.

Invisible forced began to move the men around, tripping them up and disarming them. One of them knocked Edmund to the ground. Something hard shoved me to the ground and, what felt like, a stick poked me to keep me down. For what seemed like forever we were battling an unknown enemy.

"What sort of creatures are you?" Caspian asked our invisible attackers.

"Big ones, with the head of a tiger and the body of a…"

Another one finished, "Different tiger."

"They're bluffing," I mouthed to Caspian.

"You don't want to mess with us."

Edmund asked, "Or what?"

It answered, again obviously lying, "Or I'll claw you to death." As he said this, ugly little dwarf like things with one foot began to appear. One being held up by two on the ground so that they appeared to be bigger than they really were.

However, they didn't notice that they were slowly becoming visible and continue lying.

"And I'll ram my tusks right through you." Liar.

"And I'll gnash you with my teeth," another boasted making an odd face. Bluffing~

"And I'll bite you with my fangs. Grrr!" What's another name for lying?

All of them had now come into full focus.

Caspian retorted, "You mean squash us with your fat bellies?

"Yes!"

"Fat bellies?"

Caspian continued to taunt, "Tickle us with your toes?"

The creatures, in their new visible state, fell out of formation and dropped a particularly fat and bearded dwarf-like creature to the ground. They were ugly little things. Almost like dwarves, but where there should have been two legs and two feet. The two legs just formed into one foot.

Quickly they began to hop away. But one wasn't quick enough to get up and move, he was a fat little thing too.

Edmund stepped forward, his sword unsheathed and pointed it at the fallen fat dwarf thing, "What have you done with my sister, you little pip-squeak?"

"N-now, calm down," he said as Edmund threatened him and pushed his sword closer to the small male's neck.

"Where is she?" I pushed, stepping forward and brandishing a knife threateningly.

"You better tell him," shouted one.

Another chimed in, shouting, "Go on, Chief, tell them."

The fat one on the ground with a sword to his face answered, "In the mansion."

"What mansion?" Ed asked.

We all turned our heads as a large mansion appeared in the clearing beyond the bushes. It slowly warped into vision.

"Oh, that mansion," Ed said as we all stared at the newly appeared building.

Out of the bushes Eustace came, complaining, "I'm really getting tired of you all leaving me behi-." HE froze when he saw the one footed dwarf like creatures.

The strange creatures muttered something about a pig, obviously referencing Eustace.

"This place just get's weirder and weirder."

Out of the house came Lucy and an old man.

The strange dwarf like creatures muttered, "The Oppressor!" over and over as they scattered away slightly.

Ed turned to his sister, "Lucy."

The old man gave a small boy, "Your majesty."

"Caspian, Edmund, and Will," Lucy said, introducing us. "This is Coriakin. It's his island."

We all gave small bows in return.

"That's what he thinks," the Chief said. "You have wronged us, magician."

"I have not wronged you," Coriakin said, advancing on the Chief. "I made you invisible for your own protection."

The strange creatures, since they only had one huge foot, hopped away from Coriakin as he advanced on them. "Protection? That's oppressive!"

"I have _not_ oppressed you."

"But you could've, if you'd wanted to."

These creatures were either stupid or…never mind, 'stupid' is exactly the word to use.

Coriakin reached into his pocket and threw something at them, "Begone."

"A spell!" they shouted, hopping away.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"Lint. But don't tell them."

Eustace finally had a sensible thing to say and asked, "What are those things?"

Coriakin answered, "Dufflepuds."

"Right, of course. Silly me," he said sarcastically.

We were all led into Coriakin's castle.

Edmund and I, still at odds, walked on either side of Caspian. Not looking at each other. Lucy and Caspian gave us strange looks, but said nothing, which I appreciated greatly.

"What did you mean when you said you made them invisible for their own good?" Lucy asked.

"It seemed the easiest way to protect them," Coriakin explained, "from the evil.

Edmund asked, "You mean the mist?"

"I mean what lies behind the mist," Coriakin said.

We were then ushered into, what seemed to be, a grand library.

Every wall was filled from the floor to the roof with books. However the roof was what separated it from a Continental Congress like library, it seemed to merge with the sky. Purple and black patches, with a sprinkling of stars, took up part of the library's ceiling. It gave the place a sense of magic that only added to the beauty of the place.

Coriakin went to a book shelf and took out a scroll. Standing in the middle of the room he unrolled the scroll across the floor in one smooth gesture. This scroll turned out to be a map, but not just any ordinary map. This map was alive. Clouds formed right above it and the ground rose up from the water.

"That's quite beautiful," Eustace said.

For once he was right about something.

Lucy, Edmund, and I turned to look at him.

"I mean, for a make-believe map of a make-believe world," he added.

Scratch that last thought.

Coriakin gestured to the map that was moving fast, like an airplane, you could see it traveling over the water quickly, "There is the source of your troubles. Dark Island."


	9. Chapter Nine: Much Explained

The map changed to show an island. Black with a strange green glow. It made me shiver at the sight of it. True evil must hide there.

"A place where evil lurks," he approached Edmund. "It can take any form. It can make your darkest dreams come true." He turned and faced Caspian. "It seeks to corrupt all goodness. To steal the light from this world. To destroy any source of love and happiness." His gaze met me for a moment, but in that moment his eyes seeming to pierce me.

"How do we stop it?" Lucy asked.

Coriakin turned to Lucy, "You must break its spell." He turned around to point to Edmund's sword. "That sword you carry…there are six others."

"Have you seen them?" Edmund asked.

"Yes."

Caspian spoke up, asking, "The six lords, they passed through here?"

"Indeed."

"Where were they headed?"

"Where I sent them." Coriakin walked off the map and continued to speak, "To break the spell…you must follow the blue star," the map changed to show a much different island and a blue star hovered above it, "to Ramandu's Island. There, the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's table. Only then can their true magical power be released."

So that was what we had to do.

"But beware," Coriakin warned, "you are all about to be tested."

"Tested?" Lucy asked.

I finished her thought, "How?"

But I wasn't answered, "Until you lay down the seventh sword, evil has the upper hand." Coriakin got quite close to Lucy and me. "It will do everything in its power to tempt you." He looked at Lucy intently. "Be strong." He walked away and addressed the whole party, "Don't fall to temptation." He moved closer to Caspian. "To defeat the darkness out there, you must defeat the darkness inside yourself."

We left Coriakin's home and returned to the Dawn Treader. Our supplies fully stocked, we left.

Edmund and I didn't speak to each other for a day and a half. Greg did the same. Managing to avoid me at every turn. I spent most of my time alone, studying maps or doing some mindless chore I was ordered to do.

It wasn't until the second day out at sea that Edmund cornered me in Lucy, Gael, and my cabin. "Willow, we need to talk."

Carefully I set down the map I had been gazing at and looked up at him. "Yes?" I tried to be as pleasant as possible.

"We need to talk about what happened on Coriakin's Island," he clarified.

"I think you made yourself abundantly clear," I said, "you plan to put yourself in mortal danger and get yourself killed because you feel the need to prove you're a man. Congratulations, doing something as stupid as that defiantly proves you're a man." My head snapped back down to my map. Mentally I kicked myself, I didn't mean to say that. It just sort of came out.

A loud bang came as the door rattled under some force. I looked up. Edmund was still here; his fist had met the door in an attempt to either let off some steam or to get my attention.

"Willow, I don't see why you're so against it. It's not like this would be the first war I've fought."

I stood, "Yes it is!" I snapped. "It's the first war you'll fight without me or Lucy to have your back!" My eyes began to burn, but I held back tears in an attempt to seem braver than I was. "You don't know how scared that makes me. To know that you could die."

Edmund came closer to me, cautiously, like I was a frightened animal that he might scare if he moved to quickly. "Will, I'm likely already dead in your time. It doesn't make any difference if-."

"It does to me!" I bit my lip and tried to hold back tears. "It makes me scared, Ed. I'd rather know that you live to an old age and die in your sleep than know that you die alone on some God forsaken battlefield, all alone without any family around to comfort you." I took a shuddering breath as tears fell down my cheeks. "It's different when we fight together. I feel like I can protect you, but-."

He cut me off with a tight hug. I returned it, my fingers digging into the material of his shirt as my tears left wet patches.

We stood there for a while. Me crying into Edmund shoulder. Memories of the Golden Age came to mind as this situation was familiar.

I remember screaming in pain and crying one night when a bout of deep depression hit me after news was broken to me about my pregnancy.

For two months we thought that we were going to have a baby, we had even started creating a nursery near our rooms for the day when it was born. But when I went to be examined they said I wasn't pregnant. It had been a hysterical pregnancy, all the signs were there, but the baby wasn't. I had wanted it so bad that my body had been producing the signs itself.

That night Edmund was running late. As he approached our rooms he heard my screams.

It must have been the worst night of our lives.

He held me as I cried and told me I was going to be alright. That he still loved me.

"Willow," he said after my cries began to quiet. "I know you don't want me to die. But I'd rather die knowing I fought for something."

I almost smiled. That was just the kind of thing he would say. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."

A loud, obnoxious voice called to us from outside the room right before the door opened, "Will?" Greg was there. His eyes narrowed at the two of us embracing. My eyes were red and my cheeks were wet with tears.

If Greg had been in his normal protective attitude he would have demanded that Edmund apologize or get away from me, however since he was still being a jerk.

"Told you he'd break your heart. You're just teens," he sneered. "High school romances never lasts."

I smiled and laid my head on Ed's chest. "Well it's a good thing we're not technically teens then. We're more like, what?" I looked up at Ed, "Forty?"

Edmund chuckled.

Greg made a face and left us alone.


	10. Chapter Ten: Storms

Imagine a storm where you can't see two feet in front of you, where the helm has to be held by at least three strong men or the ship you are sailing on will spin out of control. Where there is no place where you feel dry, and every moment you think you're going to get hit with lightening and become stiff and charred like a cartoon character.

I didn't have to. We were currently sailing in it.

Lucy, Gael, Greg and Eustace stayed in the cabin that was Caspian's before we showed up. Well, Lucy stayed there most of the time. The other portion was when she tried to help on board, but due to her size and strength she wasn't able to help all the time.

I was no body builder myself, but I managed to find jobs where I could be useful.

Several times when Edmund and I crossed paths I knew by the looks he gave me that he'd rather I stayed where I would be safer and less wet. However, in our long years of marriage he knew that if something had to be done there was no force on earth that could stop me from getting it done once it was in my sights.

"Will!" Edmund shouted.

"Yes?"

"Take this!" he handed me a cloak that I knew was going to be useless in this storm, but I accepted it if only to put his mind in a better state.

I gave him a shaky smile and secured it around myself in an effort to stave off some of the rain.

Reepicheep called something from the dragon's head at the end of the boat, but we couldn't hear it. It could have been words of encouragement. I like to think so, it was just like Reepicheep to say something like that.

That night (it could have been night, but with the rain we didn't know) we all sat in the cabin; Caspian, Drinian, Edmund, and me.

"So we're stuck here," Drinian said placing a piece that represented us on the map, "at half-rations, with food and water for two more weeks, maximum." The boat rocked and Drinian grabbed a board on the ceiling for support. "This is your last chance to turn back, Your Majesties. There's no guarantee we'll spot the Blue Star anytime soon. Not in this storm. Needle in a haystack, trying to find this Ramandu place. We could sail right past it and off the edge of the world"

"Or get eaten by a sea serpent," Edmund said, arm around my waist to keep us steady as, in his other hand, he held part of the wall.

Drinian continued, "I'm just saying the men are getting nervous. These are strange seas we're sailing, the likes of which I've never seen before."

Caspian rose, saying, "Then perhaps, Captain, you would like to be the one to explain to Mr. Rhince that we're abandoning the search for his family." He rested his hands on the table.

"I'll get back to it," Drinian said and grabbed his coat. "Just a word of warning. The sea can play nasty tricks on the crew's mind. Very nasty."

That night I slept in the same bed with Lucy and Gael. The ship rocking back and forth, it was hard to fall asleep. But I eventually did. However, I found even in my dreams I was unable to escape the fear that haunted us all.

_"Willow…Willow; it's time to go back in."_

_"Go back, go back where?" I asked Edmund._

_Edmund smiled, "Inside of course." He led me into a house where Lucy, Susan, and Peter sat drinking tea in the evening sunlight. "Everyone. Willow and I have an exciting announcement to make."_

_He raised my left hand in his own to be seen. "Willow and I are getting married."_

_Peter, Susan, and Lucy smiled and clapped their hands._

_ "This is wonderful," Susan said and embraced me._

_"Congratulations, Ed," Peter said, shaking Edmund's hand._

_Lucy gave me a hug, "Congratulations."_

_Susan smiled, "Have you told your family yet?"_

_I froze. Mom. Dad. Greg._

_Edmund took a shuddering breath, "Willow's parents died in an air raid." I turned to him._

_"No they didn't," I said, "Ed. They're back in the 21__st__ century."_

_"Willow, what are you talking about?" Peter said._

_"My parents, me…I'm from the 21__st__ century. They couldn't have died in an air raid. We don't even live in England!"_

_Edmund grabbed my arms as I began to become hysterical. "Will…Willow…they died while we were at the Professor's house. Gregory has joined the army. Willow…Willow?"_

_I broke away from him. This wasn't right._

_"No!" I shouted. "My parents aren't dead! They aren't even been born yet! Edmund, you remember. We met in Narnia I-."_

_"Willow," Susan said quietly, "we met on the train to the Professor's house…you remember that?"_

_I let out a scream. Everything was wrong. What was happening? "No! I'm American! My name is Willow Janice Ryder Pevensie and I was born 1998! This isn't right! This isn't right!"_

Letting out a scream I felt my body jolt as someone tried to steady me and wake me. "Willow! Willow!"

My eyes snapped open and there was Lucy, she was trying to wake me up.

Poor Gael was standing next to the bed, watching me in my previous nightmare state.

"What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare," Lucy said.

My forehead was covered in sweat and my throat felt raw from screaming. "Must have…" Instinctively my thumb fiddled with my ring around my ring finger. "I need to see Edmund." With that I got up and ran bellow deck, Lucy on my heels.

"Edmund…"

Edmund snapped up, his sword out and pointing at the space above Caspian. He turned and saw me. I was wearing an oversized shirt and leggings. He looked me up and down, "Willow…" however his gaze fell on Lucy and knew that this wasn't a social call. "Lucy…"

A clap of thunder sounded around us and Caspian woke up.

"I can't sleep," I confessed.

"Me too," said Lucy.

"Let me guess," he turned to Caspian, "bad dreams?" He took my hand. "So either we're all going mad or something is playing with our minds."

He leaned back against his hammock, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Green Eyed Greed

A few days after our incident with dreams, land came into sight. It was a good thing too since we were almost out of rations.

This time Greg accompanied us to the shore. Reepicheep, Eustace, Edmund, Lucy, Caspian, and I went too of course.

"I doubt the lords stopped here, my liege," Reepicheep came from the other boat, "There's no sign of anything living."

"Right," Caspian called as he rowed. "Well, once we get ashore, take your men and search for food and water. The four of us will look for clues."

"Hang on, you mean the five of us," Eustace butted in.

Greg added, saying, "If useless is going, I'm going."

"My name is Eustace."

"I _know_ what your name is, useless."

But as they fought, the rowers had stopped rowing to look at Greg and Eustace.

"Come on, please don't send me back to the rat," Eustace implored.

"I heard that," Reepicheep said from the other boat.

Eustace turned his head and muttered, "Big ears." Under his breath.

"I heard that too."

I giggled along with the others.

Caspian, Lucy, Edmund, and I began to explore the island. Unfortunately Greg decided to tag along, clearly ignoring the fact that he wasn't welcome.

"Looks like we're not the first one on this island," Caspian said when we found a rope tied to a rock and fed through a hole in the ground.

"The lords?" Edmund asked.

"Could be." Caspian dropped a rock down to test how far it went. "What do you think could be down there?"

Edmund said, "Let's find out."

Greg gave him a dirty look. So while Edmund, Lucy, and Caspian made their way down I gave him a little talk. "Greg…you need to stop this now."

"Stop what?"

I walked up to him and poked him hard in the chest, "You've been making an unforgiving arse of yourself since you lost to Edmund in that fight. Now I suggest you make nice with him. I've gone easy on you because I know that Narnia can be a lot for some people to handle. But whether you like it or not, he's my husband and I love him. Edmund hasn't met anyone else from my family and probably won't. So please," I gave his arm a squeeze. "I don't want any more problems between my husband and my brother."

Greg gave me a sneer as I let go and went to climb down the rope.

When I got to the bottom I found Ed there, waiting for me. He grabbed me around the waist and helped me down. Giving him a smile I said, "Thank you."

Some of the more feminist women would find that offensive, but I didn't. It wasn't that Edmund thought I couldn't handle it on my own; it was that he didn't want me to have to. Besides, it gave him a chance to put his hands on my hips.

What we found further into the cave was interesting.

A pool of clear, calm water.

"What's that?" Caspian asked

"I don't know," Edmund said. At the bottom of the pool was a large golden object. "Looks like some sort of gold statue."

I walked over and grabbed a vine. Sticking it into the water to poke at the statue I pulled it back out as it began to shimmer. Slowly the stick was turning gold. It became too heavy and I dropped it. Everyone looked at me.

Caspian knelt, "He must have fallen in."

"Poor man," Lucy said.

"You mean poor lord," Edmund said gesturing to the shield.

Caspian sighed, "The crest of Lord Restimar."

Edmund pointed to the water quickly as he spotted something, "And his sword."

"We need it," Caspian said.

"Be careful," I said as Edmund drew his sword to try and pull up the other sword. Carefully he did it.

Lucy pointed something out we hadn't noticed before, "Your sword hasn't turned to gold."

Greg then piped up, saying, "They must be magic."

Everyone turned to look at him.

"I mean, in a game, when the sword is magical it can resist stuff," he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Ya know…"

Edmund handed the sword to Caspian.

"He mustn't have known what hit him," Lucy said.

"Maybe," Edmund said and walked over to the pool. He set his sword down and said, "Or maybe he was onto something."

Caspian lowered the newly rescued sword and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Edmund picked up a perfect seashell and placed the tip of it into the water. Quickly he set it on the sand as it began to turn into gold. He picked it back up once it had and held it to his eye. A greedy look soon began to creep in at the corners.

A sense of foreboding filled my stomach.

"What are you staring at?" Lucy asked.

"Whoever has access to this pool…could be the most powerful person in the world." His eyes turned to me and I was almost instantly frightened. "Willow, we'd be so rich. No one could tell us what to do or who to live with."

Caspian finally broke the madness, "You can't take anything out of Narnia Edmund."

Edmund, however, had turned back to the golden shell, "Says who? Willow and my rings stay when we leave…"

"I do."

I spoke too soon about Caspian.

Edmund took his sword up and walked to Caspian, "I'm not your subject."

"You've been waiting for this haven't you?" Caspian accused. "To challenge me? You doubt my leadership?"

"You doubt yourself."

"You're a child."

"And you're a spineless sap!"

Lucy and I walked forward to stop him, "Edmund."

He threw me off with a move of his arm. "I'm tired of playing second fiddle. First it was Peter and now it's you! You know I'm braver than both of you. Why do you get Peter's sword? I deserve a kingdom of my own. I deserve to rule!" Edmund had instantly become the ugliest person I had ever seen. Green had marred his features to the point where I barely recognized him.

"If you think you're so brave, prove it!" He gave Edmund a shove.

"Ah!" Edmund screamed and swung his sword at Caspian.

Greg ran forward and stood between them. "Stop it. Both of you! Look at yourselves. See what you're doing to Wills?"

Edmund and Caspian looked to me. Lucy was holding me as I shook slightly, frightened to the point where I could no longer look at them. "This place has tempted you," Lucy said, stroking my hair like I had done to her years and years ago.

"Isn't this what that Corey…Cori-guy was talking about," Greg said. "Lucy told me that he said that you'd be tempted. So let's just leave." With that he took my hand and led Lucy and me out of the cave.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Eustace the Useless

Greg kept my hand in his while Lucy kept her arm around my shoulder. Edmund and Caspian were slightly trailing behind us.

"What food did you find?"

Rhince knelt and tried to move the food around to make it seem like there was more. "It's volcanic, Your Majesty. Not much grows."

"Where's Useless-I mean Eustace," Greg said, being the first to notice that everyone favorite complainer was missing.

"I believe he's out, not helping us load the boats," Reepicheep said.

"Eustace!" Lucy called. "Eustace!"

Taking a deep breath I let go of Greg's hand, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"I'll go find him," Edmund said.

"I'll come with you," Caspian said.

Caspian left the lord's sword with Lucy and followed Edmund out.

Reepicheep gave me a kind look, "My lady, are you well?"

Giving him a small, strained, smile I said, "I'll be fine. Let's just get back to the ship."

We left a boat and a few men waiting on shore for Caspian and Edmund while we went back to the ship.

Lucy, Gael, and I stood at the edge of the deck, watching the shoreline for any sign that they had found Eustace and were returning to the ship. That's when we heard it. It was a roar of somekind.

We froze.

"What was that?" I asked.

A burst of fire could be seen from the mountain.

"Is it the volcano?" Gael asked.

I shook my head, "That's no volcano."

"All hands on deck there!" Drinian called out and I followed him. "Archers, arm yourselves!"

It wasn't long before we saw what the noise was.

A great dragon.

Every man was arming himself. I drew my sword and prepared to fight. Gael and Greg were ushered bellow deck for their own safety as neither of them could fight.

"Take your positions and wait for my command!" Drinian ordered.

The dragon didn't attack, though. It circled for a bit and landed on the mast.

"Fire!" Dinian shouted.

The men fired their arrows at the dragon.

The mast was breaking under the weight of the dragon.

Reepicheep, that clever mouse, scurried up the mast and stuck the thing with his sword. The dragon let out a roar of pain and then flew off.

We cheered, but our victory was short lived.

The dragon flew back, only this time he held Edmund in his claws.

"EDMUND!" Lucy and I shouted.

Lucy and I were helpless as we watched the great and terrible dragon fly off with Edmund in its sharp looking talons.

We stormed the shore; Reepicheep, Lucy, Greg, and I among the party. Caspian told us what befell Eustace. I speculated that the dragon had something to do with his disappearance.

Heavily armed, ready to take down a dragon. The scouts found the beast first, and after they sent word we made a charge against it. However, before we could get close, Edmund ran out to us. He halted our attack, telling us it was Eustace.

The dragon was Eustace.

We finally met the dragonfied boy. If he was anything less terrible than a dragon, it would have a piteous state. He was gnawing at a golden bracelet that he had placed on his arm before becoming a dragon. It looked like it hurt.

"He must have been tempted by the treasure," Edmund said.

"Anyone knows a dragon's treasure is enchanted," Caspian pointed out. Eustace gave Caspian a look and growled slightly. "Well, anyone from here," he amended.

Lucy approached her cousin and managed to pry the golden bracelet off of him. He let out a growl as she did so, but he was free of it.

Edmund then asked, "Is there any way to change him back?"

"Not that I know of," Caspian said.

"Aunt Alberta will not be pleased."

I gave a small giggle, but stopped when Edmund looked over at me. We still hadn't sorted out what happened by the pool.

Reepicheep spoke up and tried to comfort Eustace, "Sorry about the hand, old boy. I can be a little overzealous at times.

Eustace gave the mouse a look I almost knew was "You think?"

"The boats are ready, Sire," Tavros, the minotaur called.

"We can't leave him alone," Lucy said.

"We can't bring him on board, Your Majesty," Drinian pointed out.

Caspian then ordered Drinian and the others back to the boat. He, Edmund, Lucy, Reepicheep, and I would spend the night on shore until we could sort this whole dragon thing out.

Rhince pointed out that we had no means of staying warm.

To that Eustace responded with a spit of fire that set alight a small log.

We all smiled as Reepicheep said, "You were saying?" We would be just fine on this Island for the night.

That night we set up bed roles. Faintly I could hear Reepicheep tell Eustace stories of dragons and other adventures the loyal mouse had been on. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Greg talking adamantly with Edmund. This couldn't be good, but when I moved to go and break up what I thought was an argument in progress. I found Edmund walking toward me.

"Will, could we talk in privet for a moment?"

I nodded and followed him a little while away.

"Will, I'm so sorry." He said as soon as we were far away. "I'm so, so sorry."

Quickly I hugged him. "It's alright…it's alright. You just scared me…really, really scared me," I smiled and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "You weren't yourself. I knew that…"

He then started to give me kisses on the face. Over and over he kissed me. I started to giggle as he didn't stop. "E-Ed!" I laughed.

"Are you two gonna be there all night?" Greg shouted at us in, what I knew was, his perfect brotherly timing.

Giving him a peck on the cheek we returned to the camp.

That night, as Edmund held me close by the light of the fire, Edmund said, "I've never seen these constellations before."

I wove our fingers together, "Nor I. We don't see stars like this back home."

"Too many lights," Greg mumbled tossing a stray stick into the fire.

"Me neither," Caspian said in response to Edmund's statement. "We're a long way from home. When I was a boy I used to imagine sailing to the end of the world, finding my father there."

"Maybe you will," Edmund said quietly. He held me closer as the night went on. I could feel a sense of foreboding. Somehow I knew that this adventure was something I needed to savor for the rest of my life.

It could be my last.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Ramandu's Island

I awoke that morning with Edmund's arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him under the sheets in an attempt to keep warm. I shifted so that I faced him; a few locks of hair fell across his face in an adorable manner. Smiling I gently brushed them aside, he didn't wake up.

Enjoying the rare moment of silence I let out a sigh and leaned my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat steadily.

However, the moment ended with a gasp and Gael calling out to us, "Look!"

Lucy finished the job with, "The Blue Star. Everybody! Everybody wake up! It's the Blue Star!"

And there it was. A blue light in the sky. Our mark.

We set out imminently. Eustace, in his dragon form, flew alongside us.

Lucy and I stood at the back of the ship on the veranda. We smiled and waved at a Naiad that swam past us. She jumped and flitted about in the water, her composition being that of living water we almost didn't see her.

However, she didn't wave back. Instead, in her watery way, she mouthed, 'go back' and tried to wave us off. With that she dove back into the water.

I looked at Lucy and Lucy looked at me with the expression of extreme worry.

Whispers began to circulate among the crew. In their hungry state I knew they didn't mean it. Or at least I hoped they didn't. A few suggested we eat Eustace. I frowned when I heard it.

But my irritation was dispelled when the ship jerked violently forward.

"Eustace, that's brilliant," Edmund said.

Eustace was pulling the ship forward. His tail had wound itself around the front of the ship and we were being pulled faster than we had ever accomplished with the rowing.

A small cry of, "Onward, ho!" could be heard from Reepicheep.

"Well done, Useless!" Greg cried in a joking laugh. Eustace snorted in reply, but other than that continued to pull the ship forward until we had reached the island.

Ramandu's Island seemed to be inhabited solely by plants. Green could be seen everywhere from the ship. And the Blue Star hung high above the island.

We rowed to shore and began to explore.

On top of the highest cliff we found something.

Crossing a bridge, Edmund led the way with his "torch" (I still insisted in my American slang to call it a flashlight). Caspian had his sword drawn, but my hand never left the hilt of my sword as I walked side by side with Edmund.

We soon reached an archway that was composed of roots. It looked magical and beautiful and scary all at once.

"Looks like, something out of a video game," Greg whispered to Lucy. She gave him a sideways glance, obviously not knowing what he was talking about, but not about to go into an explanation now.

Through the arch was a table filled with the most delicious looking food imaginable. Fruits in bowls bigger than a cornucopia, steaming hot vegetables that looked like they could melt in your mouth, meats cooked to perfection, and bottles upon bottles of fine wine were crammed every which way onto this table.

My mouth watered slightly and I think I saw Greg drooling.

"Mmm, food," Tavros said.

"Wait," warned Drinian.

He was right, as good as this food looked, it didn't look right.

Edmund and Caspian walked down to the end of the table that was overgrown with moss, delicate roots, and vines. Edmund shone his flashlight on the figures. He jerked back slightly and everyone drew their sword. Even Greg, who had been given a sword more fitted for a youth than a soldier, tried to draw his sword as quickly as possible.

There, overgrown with time and plants, were three men.

"Lord Rivillian," Caspian said, gesturing to one of the man's hands, "Lord Mavramorn, Lord Argoz."

These were three of the last for lords we were looking for.

"He's breathing," Caspian marveled.

I set my jaw, "Caspian, this smells of magic." I turned and looked at the food, with sudden horror I shouted, "It's the food!"

Tavros dropped an apple he had about to put into his mouth.

"Hey, it's the stone knife," Edmund said gesturing to a knife on the table in front of the three lords. "This is Aslan's Table."

"Their swords," instantly Caspian, Edmund, I went for each of the sleeping lord's swords. "On the table." Caspian said and we arranged each of the swords we had collected on the table in the form of a sort of star. The only problem was…

"One's missing," I murmured.

The swords began to glow blue on the table.

"Look," Lucy said.

We all looked up. The Blue Star had suddenly grown brighter. So much so that it almost seemed like a second, blue sun. The company watched in wonder as the star shone brighter and brighter. Then I realized, the star was glowing brighter. It was coming closer.

The star descended from heaven, like an angel. And like an angel, there was a beautiful being that emerged from the light. She was heavenly.

"Travelers of Narnia," she said. Even her voice was beautiful. All the company took a knee ins respect, "welcome. Arise. Are you not hungry?"

"Who are you?" Edmund asked. I looked over at Edmund.I had always felt slightly jealous of Susan. I was no fair beauty like this woman and I knew it. I was a dark haired woman known for her fierceness in battle, not so much the beauty of my features. However, now with this woman that would make even Susan green my small jealously had began to poke me in the side. Even more so when I noticed that Edmund was gaping at her with the same pathetic expression Caspian was sporting.

"I'm Liliandil, daughter of Ramandu." Oh Aslan, even her name was perfect. "I am your guide."

"You're a star," Caspian asked as we all moved closer to her.

I stared at her, my arms crossed over my chest.

She gave a small, delicate nod to Caspian's question.

"You are most beautiful," he said to her. His look wasn't that of lust, but that of complete innocent love. I would have smiled if Edmund wasn't giving a different expression, as if he had just found out that the female species existed.

"If it is a distraction for you, I can change form," she said.

"No!" Edmund, Greg, and Caspian said at once. I turned to him quickly and gave him a light, but firm, blow to the chest. Edmund let out a small wheeze as my blow got his attention.

Lucy gave me an _'I'm sorry my brother is such an idiot'_ look.

Liliandil continued, "Please, the food is for you." She raised her hands and the candles lit. They cast a warm light over the table. "There is enough for all who are welcome at Aslan's table. Always." She gestured to the table, "Help yourselves."

Everyone moved forward to grab something to eat.

Edmund tried to get my attention, but I gave him a look that told him I was not amused with his reaction to the star's daughter. He gulped and turned to Liliandil, "Wait, what happened to them?"

"These poor men were half-mad by the time they reached our shores. They were threatening violence upon each other. Violence is forbidden at the table of Aslan. So they were sent to sleep."

"Will they ever wake?" Lucy asked.

"When all is put right. Come…there is little time."

She led us through the trees.

"Willow," Edmund murmured in my ear. "I-."

"I don't want to talk about it now," I whispered back.

"I didn't mean-."

"I know you didn't, I just need to cool off a bit," I said squeezing his arm as we walked. "Then we'll be fine." Giving him a small kiss on the cheek I ran to catch up with Lucy.

The star's daughter led us to balcony that overlooked a darkness with a center of evil green across the waters.

"The magician, Coriakin, told you of Dark Island?" she asked.

"Yes," Caspian replied.

"Before long the evil will be unstoppable."

"Coriakin said to break its spell, we lay the seven swords on Aslan's table."

She turned to Caspian and said, "He speaks the truth."

"But we only found six," Greg said, trying to innocently separate Edmund and I by wedging himself between the two of us. "Do you know where the seventh is?" I gave him a light tap on the shoulder and he stepped away to stand with Lucy.

Liliandil pointed at Dark Island, "In there. You will need great courage." She turned to us, "Now waste no time."

Caspian looked at her with that puppy dog look, "I hope we meet again."

She gave him a kind of shy smile and said, "Goodbye."

With that she re-ascended into the heavens in her blue light.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: For Narnia

We were in complete silence as we sailed to Dark Island. The only thing that could be heard was the occasional groaning of the ship or the lap of the waves against the wood.

Edmund and I had returned to our normal relationship. Although he was more attentive with the compliments and the gestures of gentlemanlike behavior, I suspect he still felt guilty about his reaction to the beautiful star.

"So, what do you think is in there?" Tavros asked. It was odd to see a minotaur so on edge. They were such great big creatures. Half man, half bull.

"Our worst nightmares," Ed said, squeezing my hand in our old and current sneaky way of affection.

"Our darkest wishes," Caspian added.

"Pure evil," Drinian added from the helm. I didn't suppose he was too far off from that statement. He moved from the wheel and ordered, "Tavros, unlock the armory."

The minotaur nodded and obeyed with, "My lord."

Drinian shouted to the crew, "Archers, prepare yourselves."

Tavros shouted, "Light the lanterns." As the light began to fade and give way to a terrifying darkness.

"Let's get ready," Caspian said to Edmund, Lucy, Greg, and me.

Lucy and I took to our cabin and suited up. Lucy pulled tightly on my hair to braid it back. I winced every so often as I was not used to my hair being pulled back so tight. It had been a while since my last real battle, and even longer since I had hair long enough to warrant this kind of treatment.

Gael watched us.

"When I grow up, I want to be just like you two," she said, watching Lucy and me get ready. Lucy stopped her rough treatment of my scalp and tied it off quickly.

She walked over to the little girl while I massaged my sore head. "When you grow up," she said, sitting down next to her on the bed, "you should be just like you." Lucy gave Gael a small hug and I smiled. Then I remembered something. I turned quickly and searched about in the drawer.

"But you're so brave. And I…I'm scared," she whispered.

"Gael," I said softly. She turned her head to me. I produced a shiny silver knife. "Come here a moment." She obeyed and walked over to me as I sat in front of the mirror. I handed her the knife. "Can you read?"

She shook her head.

Quietly I read the inscription on the blade, "Aslan gives us only what we can bare." I looked at her, "Aslan must think you're very brave to be here for this." I handed her the knife. "When I was your age I was most definitely not brave enough for this."

"I don't feel very brave," she whispered looking at the knife in her hands with a frown.

"Courage is not simply one of the virtues but the form of every virtue at the testing point, which means at the point of highest reality," Lucy said joining us at the mirror.

"Who said that?" Gael asked.

Lucy shrugged, "Will did, at the battle of Blunder Valley."

Giving a small shake of my head I said, "Someone back home said it first. I just remembered it for the speech you made me give." I remembered Lucy shoving me in front of the army, telling me to say something inspiring. All I could remember was that.

"Who was it then?" Gael asked.

I shrugged, "Someone back home. Whoever he was, he was very wise."

We were soon told to join Caspian on the deck.

Quickly, before we left her bellow deck, I instructed Gael not to leave the cabin. And if worse came to worse, be ready to fight. Lucy and I then left her there with my knife and words of comfort.

I managed to find Edmund and stood next to him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lucy seek out Greg and shyly stand next to him. If the situation weren't so dire I would have smiled. They really did make an adorable couple. If they had met under different circumstances I wonder if they would have had the same life as Edmund and I.

"No matter what happens here," Caspian told us from the helm, "every soul before me has earned their place on the crew of the _Dawn Treader._ Together we have traveled far. Together we have faced adversity. Together we can do it again. So now is not the time to fall to fear's temptations. Be strong. Never give in."

Edmund turned his head and gave me a small kiss on the temple.

"Our world…our Narnian lives, depend on it. Think of the lost souls we're here to save. Think of Aslan."

That did it. My whole body filled with warmth and joy like it did the first time I heard that name. So many years ago in the dam of the beavers. The name filled me with hope and warmth and light. And today it did the same. Today I felt strong enough to face whatever it was the personification of evil threw at us.

"Think of Narnia," Caspian finished and walked down the stairs to join us.

"For Narnia!" Drinian shouted.

"For Narnia!" we bellowed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Greg raise his sword with some of them men, in a sort of salute.

Edmund gave Caspian a smile. Pride shone in his eyes. I looked to Edmund and watched him smile. It took a moment before he noticed I was looking at him. "What?" he asked.

Taking a shallow breath I stood on my tip toes and gave him a kiss on the corner of his mouth, "I love you, Edmund Pevensie."

His cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink at my sudden display of affection.

"I love you, Willow Janice Pevensie," with that he leaned down and forwent the usual policy of PDA we kept on the _Dawn Treader_. He kissed me full on the mouth.

Around us I could hear whistles and cheers from the men and the faint "that's disgusting" from Greg. But I didn't care. We were going into battle once more, there was no way I was going into it without telling my husband how I felt. How I always feel…about him.

For Narnia indeed.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Sea Serpent

The ship sailed into the darkness in silence. No one dared utter a word.

A chill ran down my spine in the form of the green mist.

"Helaine," Rhince whispered as the mist wafted over him. He must have seen his wife.

I could hear voices as the mist began to take its hold on the ship and the minds of those on it.

I really couldn't see anything in the mist. It was as if it couldn't find anything I was a afraid of for a moment. Then I saw Ed's face.

"You're such an idiot." it said into my ear, "As if I would wait for you…"

For a second I believed it.

However, that warm feeling coursed through me when I realized that it was a lie. Edmund would never say such a thing, something so hurtful, to anyone. The mist soon left me.

I looked over at the real Edmund. He was staring at the green mist. It was enticing him.

"Go away." He said. "You're dead." I watched as he tried to follow whatever it was he was seeing. "No!" he shouted.

"Edmund," I said and grabbed his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes," he stuttered, not realizing he had said anything out loud.

I gave him a reassuring smile.

We then heard something that was most defiantly not in our heads. A man was yelling.

It took a few moments before we could make out what he was saying.

"Keep away!"

"Who's there?" Edmund called out.

Caspian then called out a few second later, "We do not fear you."

"Nor I you!"

Ed grabbed his flashlight and shone it off the side of the ship in the direction of the noise. He soon found the source of the calls. It was a man. His clothes were rags and his beard was long, scraggily, and grey.

"Keep away!"

"We will not leave," Caspian answered.

The man raised a sword in a half crazy gesture, "You will not defeat me!"

The sword. "Caspian, he has a sword," I called.

"Lord Rhoop!" Caspian moved quickly to get a closer look at the man.

"You do not own me!" the poor, crazed lord cried and tried to move away from Edmund's flashlight's beam.

"Stand down," Caspian ordered and everyone lowered their bows. "Let's get him on board, quickly."

This was easier said than done. While if the man was sane it would have been accomplished with little difficultly, he was not so it wouldn't have been. Luckily Eustace flew in and picked the man up and dropped him on the ship.

Caspian tried to talk the lord down, "Be calm, my lord."

"Off me, demon!"

"No, my lord. We are not here to hurt you. I am your king, Caspian."

"Caspian?" the man turned his wizened face to the young king. "My lord?" He touched Caspian's face, trying to prove to himself that this was all real. "You should not have come here. There's no way out of here. Quickly, turn this ship about, before it's too late."

Edmund agreed, "We have the sword. Let's go!"

Caspian gave the order, "Let's turn her about, Drinian."

"Aye-aye, Your Majesty."

Lord Rhoop whirled on Caspian again, "Do not think! Do not let it know your fears or it will become them."

Edmund closed his eyes. "Oh, no."

"Edmund, what do you just think of?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He moved to the side of the ship.

"Ed!" I called.

The boat suddenly jerked violently as something underneath the waves had hit it. Cries of "what is that" were heard, but I had an awful feeling I knew what it was. What was Edmund always afraid we'd meet on the seas?

A sea serpent.

Even on our honeymoon I had caught him looking over the ship to make sure there weren't any monsters in the water. I had teased him lightly for it until I realized he was serious. I never mentioned it again, and I never pushed for voyages that involved traveling by sea ever again.

"It's too late. It's too late!" Rhoop cried.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something that made me even more scared.

Gael had come up from bellow deck.

"Gael!" I cried as someone shouted at the serpent had gone under the boat. Quickly I ran and pulled her to me in a protective gesture.

Edmund, being slightly faster than I, stood in front of us. His sword unsheathed and ready to defend me and the little girl.

That's when Eustace, in his wonderful dragon form, flew in with fire and attacked the serpent. He was thrown off, but flew right back for an attack on the monster. With one more breath of fire, Eustace sent the monster back into the sea.

"Out creature!" Rhoop shouted, mistaking Eustace for another monster, and threw his sword at Eustace.

A loud cry was let out as Eustace was hit with the sword.

"Eustace!" Lucy cried out. He then flew off, the sword embedded in his arm. "No come back!"

"We're all doomed! Doomed!" Rhoop ranted. The lord then tried to take hold of the ship, almost killing us in the process.

I ordered Gael to stay by my side. She nodded; whether she was afraid of the situation or me I wasn't certain. But I held her close as the ship swayed back and forth under the command of a lunatic. Drinian, with one manly punch, knocked out the lord and ordered, "Now crew, to your rowing position. Oars at double speed!"

_"Aslan, protect us."_ I prayed in my head.

In that moment a bird descended from the sky and let out a cry. From where it had come there was a beam of light. From my years of knowing the great lion, I knew a sign when I saw one.

"Follow that bird!" I shouted at Drinian.

A new cry, this one more akin to a drying rat, was heard.

Our moment of safety was short lived.

The sea serpent had returned.


End file.
